


blueberry eyes.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n lazily wakes up and starts his/her/their day but comes back into bed to cuddle with kageyama.instagram request.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 18





	blueberry eyes.

the warmth of the morning sun woke me up first thing in the morning. as i yawned, i stretched the stiffness off my limbs. slowly, i got myself out of bed to start my day. once i finished my business in the bathroom, i found myself gravitating back to the bed where i snuggled close to him. his warmth seeped back into me, pushing away the cold morning air. a smile tugged on my lips as i studied his handsome features. slowly i reached up and softly brushed away his bangs that fell over his eyes. his soft hair fell through my fingertips, tickling me slightly. “babe…” i whispered. he stirred in his sleep, a little furrow appeared between his eyebrows. “baby.” 

he grunted in response. his blueberry eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to adjust. his arm snaked around my body once more, pulling me closer to him. “mm…” he closed his eyes once more, nuzzling his forehead against mine. 

“what do you want for breakfast?” i whispered, amused by his reactions first thing in the morning. he has always been affectionate when he’s sleepy and everytime i witness it, my heart flutters with joy from his cuteness. 

with another soft grunt, his eyes fluttered open once more. he peeked at me from underneath his long eyelashes and stared at me for what seemed like forever until a smile appeared on his sleepy face. “woow…” he mumbled quietly. 

i looked right back at him, confused. “... wow? are you okay?” i asked with a nervous giggle. i gently ran my fingers through his hair and lightly pressed my forehead against his to check his temperature. hmm… he seems fine. i thought to myself. 

“you’re beautiful,” he responded without shame.

i blushed profusely at his words that left me speechless. he wasn’t the type to be good with expressing how he feels and i knew that which made moments like this leave me utterly dumbfounded. giddiness bubbled in my stomach and came up as a fit of giggles as i watched him with love in my eyes. “thank you, tobiooo.” slowly, i ran my thumb across his cheek as i stared into those blueberry eyes. 

“hey.” 

“yes, baby?” i questioned, curious about what’s going on in his mind right now. 

“can i keep you?” 

i couldn’t help, but softly laugh as i wrapped my arms around his neck. “yes, silly. you can keep me. you already have me.” 

“i’m gonna name you girlfriend. you’re pretty,” he continued on with his nonsense. he buried his face into the crook of my neck, holding me close to him. 

my laughter only grew at his words. “babe, i’m your fiance.” his warm, even breath tickled my neck every time he breathed out. “baby, but what do you want for breakfast? so i can make it before your morning practice,” i said, changing the subject.   
  
he was quiet for a moment, trying to reel in his thoughts. “uhh… can… i have coffee?” he mumbled against my neck. 

“sure, anything else?” 

“with a side of my hunny?” 

“t-tobio!!” i exclaimed, blushing harder than before. i pulled back to see that he was still half asleep. 

he grinned back at me. “what?” 

i bit my lip as i looked over his face. “n-nothing…” 

“when we have a kid, i want them to look like you.” 

“well, i want them to have your eyes then,” i responded, nuzzling my nose against his. “so i can fall in love with them all over again.”

“that’s a deal, let’s seal it with a kiss,” he said before capturing my lips with his own. happily, i kissed him back. we enjoyed each other’s company for a few more minutes, getting lost in sweet nothings and loving kisses, under the strawberry sky before we got up for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> song: blueberry eyes by suga from bts and max  
> originally posted: november 28, 2020


End file.
